1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drying system and more particularly pertains to a hand held, pressurized air, completely independent vehicle drying system for a vehicle that was washed by a vehicle washing system or other commonly known methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car washing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, car washing systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of washing and cleaning vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,255 to Hed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,516 to Hanna; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,391 to Thomer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,433 to Cirino; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,041 to Barber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,169 to Nelson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,467 to Rodgers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirement, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle drying system which is a hand held, pressurized air, completely independent vehicle drying system that dries a vehicle that was washed by a vehicle washing system or other commonly known methods.
In this respect, the vehicle drying system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a vehicle with a hand held, pressurized air, completely independent vehicle drying system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle drying system which can be used for blowing pressurized hot or cold air for drying a vehicle that was washed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.